


Words once said

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, be warned, theres a lot of feels in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Anne tells Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words once said

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn’t you tell him??!!! Anyway I wrote this because that episode was emotional.  
> Enjoy :)

Anne POV.

I walked into our room.

“Elizabeth doesnt have the boys.” He told me.

“You have seen her?” I asked.

“I had to know.” He said, “I had to ask her.”

“What did she say?” I asked him.

“She said she would curse whoever killed them.” He said.

“She cursed us?” I asked quietly.

“NOT US!” he said loudly, “I did not order their deaths. How could you think that of me?”

He looked away from me.

“Richard I believe that...” I said quietly.

He turned to face me.

“I said something and I believe....” I took a breath.

“Anne?” he asked, grabbing my hand.

“They acted upon my word against the boys.” I said, “I’m not sure though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Anne?” He asked, stroking my face.

“I was scared, everyone’s saying you did it and yet I might have.” I said.

“Oh god Anne you didn’t, you couldn’t you are the purest women i’ve ever meet, you are kind and gentle.” he said.

“You do not think my words helped?” I asked him.

“God Anne no people have their own minds and they act upon themselves.” He said, I looked at him.

“It wasn’t me?” I asked.

“No darling Anne.” He said, “And it wasn’t me.”

“I never doubted you Richard.” I said, “But me.”

“Oh loving Anne come here.” He said, bringing his arms towards me, I leant into him and breathed him in.

I looked at him, “I love you Richard.”

“As I love you my darling Anne.” He said.

We looked into each other’s eyes; nothing mattered then, but us and our family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
